Mr March's angel
by bloody wicked lips
Summary: One- Shot. He cheated on her so she took all her time to plan revenge. she thought that it would be much harder but a dark soul like hers, kills easily. that's why James Patrick March wants to have her to himself forever.


_A/N: I know this is dark and I mean DARK! So no bad comments on it please. If you don't like don't read. Now for those who love this, leave comments and tell me if you would like a second one-shot. Thank you. BTW...i don't own the song, i'm not sure who wrote it or who the original singer is but i do know that matt bomer sings it on magic mike xxl._

The first time I saw them together was when I went to see him at work. She was his personal assistant, for what reasons I did not know until I saw him bend her over his desk and take her from behind.

The second time I saw them I followed him to the hotel…hotel Cortez. I watched as he booked a room for the weekend. I walked up to the bald lady in front and slipped her a two hundred bill, asking her what room he was in.

I waited in the lounge until I saw her walking in all dressed in a long black jacket, probably only underwear underneath. I watched her walk to the elevator and after the doors closed I got up and walked out of the hotel.

I went back home where I sat and thought a lot about his little lie. He told me that he was away for the weekend on a business trip. What a business trip it was supposed to be.

Slowly I sipped on a glass of red wine as I waited for his call. He was predictable because he always called 9 pm. "hello" I answered the phone when I saw his name flash on the screen. "hello love, how was your day" he asked me and I took another sip.

"fine how about yours?" I asked him and I could already see his eyes dart around trying to lie. "it was more fun than I thought it was going to be" he replied and I smiled.

"that's good you should enjoy it while it lasts" I said and I heard him gulp. "thanks Hun but I don't think it will be fun again, I am working. I just called to say goodnight and hope you are safe" he said and I just hummed in response.

After he hanged up I gulped down the last of my wine and took a long relaxing bath.

The next two days went by quickly and sooner than I thought he was back home and all smiling. Telling me about his trip and how exhausted he was. But I am sure a weekend full of fucking must tire out most people.

"why don't you go lie down and I will start dinner" I told him as I kissed his head and walked to the kitchen. I started making the pasta and when I opened the cleaning cupboard I saw the rat poison. I reached for it and when it was in my hand I put it back because that would be too easy…too painless.

We ate in relatively silence until his phone rang and he said that he had to take it. He excused himself and went to our room. Slowly I followed him until I could hear his voice. "yes of course I am going to divorce her…no why would I want to kill her…do you really think they would think it was an accident…yes she does have a big life insurance…fine I will kill her then…I love you too" he said and then hanged up.

I made my way back to the dinner table and ate the last bit of my food. I watched as he walked back and sat on his spot. He looked worried. "I'm sorry honey but I don't feel good I think I'm going to go to bed" I said as he looked up at me.

"oh okay, I need to go to the office. I forgot to do some paperwork. I won't be home until late so don't wait up for me" he said and laid a kiss on my cheek as I washed the dishes quickly.

I didn't go to bed as I said I would. I followed him to her house where I saw them making love on her living room couch.

After that they moved to the bedroom where he tied her up and had his way with her again for two more times, not that I was counting. I took one last look and then went back home and climbed into bed.

Two more weeks past and he grew more distant from me. He would touch me less and sometimes not even come home. But tonight he did come home and after dinner he said he had to go to the office again.

I smiled at him and promised that it was fine. When he left I drank the last of my sweet red wine and then I walked to our…no my room where I got out my outfit. It contained the whole lot of six inch black heels my favourite ruby red dress and matching black underwear.

I slowly got dressed and then did my make-up with a Smokey eye and blood red lips. My brown hair was curled and hanged down my back in waves.

I pulled out my phone and tracked his phone and it showed that he was at the hotel Cortez again.

I smiled as I thought that this was going to be much easier. I grabbed a bag in filled it with a knife and a gun along with handcuffs and rope. I drove straight to the hotel and walked inside with my weapons.

"hello Liz" I said to the woman behind the counter. "well hello, I haven't seen you around for quite some time" she said and I smiled as I lifted my eyebrow and slid the two hundred bill over to her.

"room 64 honey" Liz said and slid a extra key over when I asked for a shot of vodka and slid another bill over to her. "finally got the balls to do it?" she asked me and I smiled and shook my head. "No Liz I just didn't have it planned out correctly, there was too many options but I guess the right one fell into my lap tonight" I said as I downed the shot and then made my way to the elevator.

I walked to the door and on my way I passed a young looking man and when I looked down I saw his police badge. I ignored him because he looked high and I had my own mission.

I pushed the key into the lock and heard it unlock. I smiled as I heard the shower running. I closed the door and broke the key inside the lock to make sure there was no escaping. I looked around the corner and saw his assistant lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

I silently walked over to her and ran a finger down her shoulder, she giggled and moaned his name but when she opened her eyes and saw me she opened her mouth to scream.

My hand was over her mouth before a sound could escape and I grabbed the rope out of the bag. "shut up or I will slice your throat" I growled out and she nodded in fear.

I tied her hands to the bedpost and then gagged her after tying her feet as well. I pushed the light switch down so it could be dark and went to sit down in the armchair with the gun held in my hand.

"what the…" I heard him ask as he came out of the bathroom. "Jules?" he called out and then he switched on the light after not getting a response. "what the…" he said and went forward to untie her but I cleared my throat and saw his eyes go wide when he realised it was me.

"don't talk or I will shoot you" I said to him and when he opened his mouth I pulled the trigger and heard him howl in pain. The bullet went into his foot.

"you bitch!" he growled at me and limped toward me and then proceeded to hit me with a fist. My head snapped to the side and I felt the drop of blood run down my chin. I turned my head towards him and then laughed in his face.

"oh you underestimate me" I said and pushed him back until he fell on the bed. "you see tonight I am in charge and you will do everything I say" I growled and watched as both of them nodded. "firstly I want you to fuck her here right now in front of me" I said and saw him shake his head, I aimed the gun to the vase next to his head and heard it shatter as I pulled the trigger.

"alright!" he yelled and I sat back down as I watched him fuck her on my commands. I wasn't a peeping tom but I wanted him to suffer.

"now take a knife and cut her a few times" I said and he shook his head at me again. "you're sick you stupid bitch" he yelled at me and I lost it I pulled the trigger and watched in glee as her dead eyes stared back at him.

I guess a bullet to the head does kill you instantly. "don't you dare move!" I said as I watched him withdraw from her. "fuck her just like that until you cum" I said and he shook his head as he cried. "awe are you scared? I don't care you wanted to cheat, so cheat!" I yelled at him and when he still didn't move I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the back.

He yelled out in pain and I smiled as he started thrusting into her dead body. I was surprised that he managed to cum and after he did I grabbed the knife out of his back and cut him all over. His blood splattered everywhere.

My face was dripping with his blood and I sighed as he finally took his last breath and collapsed on top of her. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand when I felt some blood run down.

I pulled my phone out and started to play a song as I sang along.

 _Have it your way, and if you want you can decide_ _  
_ _That it if you'll have me, I can provide_ _  
_ _Everything that you desire, mmm_ _  
_ _If you get a feeling_ _  
_ _A feeling that i'm feeling baby_ _  
_ _Won't you come closer (closer)_ _  
_ _Tell me baby, that you already got me_ _  
_ _Right where you want me_ _baby_

"you have a beautiful voice my dear" someone said behind me and when I turned around I saw a pale man with a thin moustache dressed like he belonged in the past.

"I never thought I would be able to meet someone with a soul as dark as my own" he said and looked back to the bed where my ex husband was lying with the woman he was screwing. "how did you get in here?" I asked him as he wiped some of the blood off of my cheek with a handkerchief.

"oh my sweet darling, I own this hotel. The name is James…James Patrick march" he said and kissed my hand.

"If you own it aren't you supposed to be older?" I asked him and he chuckled at me. "It is fascinating that you do not worry for being caught, tell me what did they do for you to kill them?" he asked me and I looked over at them.

"He was my husband and he cheated with her" I said and I saw james look at me shocked.

"How could he dishonour a beautiful angel like yourself?" he asked me and I couldn't help but wonder why he was talking like that.

"I guess he already saw me as the devil" I said and turned to walk to the bathroom. I stared into the mirror where I saw my bloody face. I felt his hands grip my hips and then looked into the mirror where my eyes met his dark ones.

"no you are an angel, just a misled one at that" he said and kissed my neck. I didn't know what possessed me but I turned around and kissed him fully on the lips.

Maybe it was because he understood me. Or maybe it was because I was in shock that I did actually kill them. I didn't care because this man could indeed kiss. He moved me back into the room and when he pulled away I was about to object but I saw him roll the bodies down to the floor and then turned back to me.

The bed sheets were stained with blood, his blood but I didn't care and lied down when Mr March pushed me down and climbed on top of me. "this colour suits you so much I can't help but want to turn your fare skin to the same shade" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

"Forgive me but I haven't done this in a while" he said and before I could respond he ripped my dress down the middle, exposing my black lacy underwear.

"My, my I never took you for the lacy type" James whispered into my ear and his old accent made my toes curl. "Me neither but I felt like being dramatic" I said to him and watched as his dimples presented themselves as he smiled.

"Drama, drama, drama. I love theatrical drama" he said and went back to kissing down my body. "James, Mr March I don't even know you, that was my husband" I said as I looked over at the two dead bodies lying on the ground.

I could feel their blood that was on the bed soak into my skin and surprisingly enough it didn't bother me. I moaned out when James bit my thigh to get my attention back on him.

"He didn't deserve a soul like yours, now my dear feel free to scream and when you do call me Mr March" he said and I felt him rip my panties into pieces. This was rough and demanding but I was loving every second of it.

I looked down and saw Mr March smirk at me and then he kissed up my inner thigh, making his way to my open core.

"You smell delectable, let's see if you taste as sweet" I expected him to start slowly but he didn't.

He drove his tongue straight into me and his thumb went onto my clit. I couldn't help but moan out as I felt the tiny specks of pleasure run through me. He slipped his tongue out and replaced it with two of his fingers. "So tight…" he mumbled against my core.

The vibration ran straight to that spot and made me cum instantly. "As sweet as honey" he said and it made me laugh. He came back up and kissed me passionately.

"Mr March, I hope you know I like things rough" I said and bit my lip but he quickly snatched my lip between his own teeth and nipped at it. "I would hope so" he said and climbed off of the bed to get undressed.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked him as I watched him remove his clothes that belonged in the nineteenth century. "I will explain later my dear" he said and climbed back onto me. His hand was stained with blood and he ran it over my body making it red.

"Please Mr March…" I begged him. He smiled at me and then with one thrust he was inside of me. "Move please…" I begged again and he set a fast brutal pace. His hand wrapped around my throat as he pushed harder and deeper. I hooked my legs around his waist and pulled them up as far as I could.

At this angel he was even deeper and hitting the perfect spot because I started to feel myself clench around him.

"Oh do that again" he groaned out and this time I clenched around him on purpose. I could feel his thrust start to weaken and his hand around my throat tighten. This was the best sex I've ever had.

I heard him groan and felt his release splash inside of me and after that I couldn't comprehend anything because of the lack of oxygen. Just when I thought I was going to pass out his hand was pulled back and air came rushing into my lungs. I struggled to see again but after a minute or two I saw Mr March lying by my side smiling at me.

"you are a strong one, would you join me here…forever?" he asked me and even though I was confused I nodded and smiled at him.

He slowly leaned forward and kissed me slowly. I pulled back and he had this look in his eye and when I looked down I saw he had a knife in his hand. I looked back into his eyes and kissed him again, just then he stabbed the knife into my heart.

"stay with me…" I whispered to him. "you are mine…forever" he said and I looked into his eyes until mine slid shut.

I woke up with a gasp and looked over to the bed where my body laid. Still and pale. "I will never leave you" a voice behind me said as his arms wrapped around my middle.

"I'm yours, forever Mr March" I said and walked with him to his chambers.

"Are you ready for round two" he asked me and I smiled. "This time tie me up, and take me harder from behind" I said and watched as his eyes lit up.

"Oh I am never letting you go, my other half" he growled as he pushed me onto the bed.


End file.
